


Поцелуйная практика

by beresklet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Зейн начинает беспокоиться о своей поцелуйной технике, появляется Лиам с планом, а Найл, Луи и Гарри счастливы помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуйная практика

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threeturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeturn/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kissing Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558554) by [threeturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeturn/pseuds/threeturn). 



Это просто ещё один тупой вопрос интервью, серьёзно, о котором не нужно задумываться. Вопросы всегда были одинаковые – Зейн так привык говорить то, что ему нужно сказать, что ему нравится в девушках, что он может делать во сне (и что он делает иногда, когда особенно устаёт). Поэтому когда парень спрашивает, что делает хороший поцелуй хорошим, потому что какая-то Кэти из Ливерпуля хочет это узнать, Зейн даже глазом не моргает, просто ожидая кого-то, кто попытается быть смешным, и Лиама, который попытается быть серьёзным, и поэтому, когда настаёт его очередь, не знает, что сказать.  
  
\- Шоколадное печенье, - вызывается Найл.  
  
\- Если ты действительно заботишься о ней… - начинает Лиам очень убедительно, но Луи тянет его за ухо и говорит голосом-немецкого-секс-терапевта:  
  
\- Не слушайте его, он будет болтать о технике.  
  
Гарри говорит:  
  
\- Если кто-то хорошо целуется, это просто значит, что вы очень хорошо друг другу подходите, - после чего Найл едва не лопается со смеху, а интервьюер храбро смеётся, и его кошмарный дружок смеётся вместе с ним, и они переходят к следующему вопросу.  
  
Остальная часть интервью вся о знаменитых влюблённостях и музыкальных влияниях, и после того, как Зейн бормочет что-то о Меган Фокс, он думает, что сделал свою часть работы, и прислоняется боком к Лиаму и ждёт, пока всё это закончится.  
  
Он не думает об этом до следующей ночи, когда они с парнями ходят по клубам после шоу, но он встречает прекрасную девушку, которая не хочет танцевать или задавать ему вопросы, просто дружески болтает с ним о клубе и напитках, которые она любит. Зейн улыбается и позволяет ей притянуть себя к ней, и в конце концов понимает, что она приближает свое лицо к нему, и поэтому наклоняется и прижимается губами к её губам. Она сразу же смягчается, и Зейн просто вместе с ней открывает рот, как вдруг неожиданно вспоминает, что Гарри сказал «хорошо друг другу подходите» и становится гиперчувствительным к прикосновениям её языка, её руки на своей, и задаётся вопросом, было ли это на самом деле то, что имел ввиду Гарри. Он смущается и отскакивает от неё. Девушка открывает глаза и улыбается.  
  
\- Хэй, - говорит она, и она действительно очень милая.  
  
\- Хэй, - говорит Зейн, пытаясь выяснить, где остальные мальчики и как много людей видело его в таком глупом положении. Он сужает глаза и старается выглядеть опытным.  
  
\- Это было мило, - говорит она и притягивает его голову к себе снова. Она очень уверена в себе. Он должен показать, что он может за ней угнаться. Нет, что он может вести. Он ныряет вниз слишком быстро, открывает рот слишком рано и прижимает губы в стороне от её рта. Его зубы стукаются о её подбородок, а затем кто-то налетает на него сзади, и он падает прямо на неё.  
  
\- Зейн! – кричит Лиам. Зейн выпрямляется и видит Лиама, который машет рукой через всё помещение в сторону двери. Этот тот момент, когда он может либо следовать за Пейном, либо остаться и поцеловать девушку ещё. Он поднимает руку, чтобы Лиам подождал, потому что он не уверен. Девушка смеётся.  
  
\- Всё хорошо, - говорит она, - давай попробуем снова. – Она смотрит так умильно в его глаза, но её голос словно… утешает? В этом нет никакого смысла. Зачем ей успокаивать его? Он же в One Direction, и он что-то вроде большой шишки, даже если они всего лишь третьи и никто не знает, когда будет готов их первый альбом. Но это не конец One Direction, говорит он себе, и тур Х-Фактора был блестящим, так что нет необходимости смотреть на него, как если бы он был… убогим, и, _возможно, хорошо, может быть,_ он не целуется лучше всех в мире.  
  
Он находит в себе силы наклониться снова, когда Луи появляется рядом с ним, закидывая руку на его плечи так, что это, наверное, должно было бы выглядеть дружелюбно, но на самом деле (Зейн знает по опыту), ему просто трудновато стоять прямо в течение долгого времени. По словам Луи (режущим ухо громком шепоте), Зейн может остаться здесь и оттянуться с красивыми девушками его собственным, особым и таинственным путём, но все остальные уходят. Зейн чувствует выброс глупой паники при мысли остаться в одиночестве, без остальных, и говорит:  
  
\- Нет, я тоже иду. – Он чувствует укол совести, когда видит, что лицо девушки омрачается, так что он говорит «Прости, ты очень милая» и указывает глазами на Луи так, что, он надеется, удается передать мысль: ему придётся срочно позаботиться о своём друге, который болезненно, опасно пьяный в стельку. Потом он очень быстро целует её в щёку и делает вид, что Луи не отталкивает его, и поворачивается, чтобы уйти, спотыкаясь немного под весом Томмо.  
  
В машине у них получается очень серьёзный, важный разговор о том, стоит ли идти в другой клуб или вернуться на отдых в отель. Лиам за отдых.  
  
\- Ты отдыхаешь прямо сейчас, - замечает Найл, хлопая Лиама по голове, которая лежит у Зейна на коленях. Зейн смахивает волосы Лиама с его лица, и тот смотрит на него с благодарностью. Он действительно выглядит уставшим.  
  
\- Не то чтобы ему это нужно, - говорит Луи. – Пить имбирный эль всю ночь напролёт, или что за дерьмо было у тебя в стакане?  
  
Лиам не удостаивает его ответом.  
  
\- Нам всем нужно это, если мы хотим быть в лучшей форме для завтрашнего шоу.  
  
\- Нам всем нужно, о боже мой, да, - передразнивает его Луи. Гарри кусает его.  
  
Луи кусает его в ответ, более целенаправленно.  
  
\- Я голосую за отель, - говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Я за ещё один клуб, - говорит Найл. – Зейн, ты предатель.  
  
\- Нет, - сказал Зейн. – Луи просто изменил своё решение.  
  
Найл и Лиам смотрят на Луи, который сидит на Гарри с очень занятым ртом. Зейн пытался выяснить, есть ли у Гарри какой-то особый способ, а затем обрывает себя и говорит сам себе, что пора уже перестать думать об этом интервью.  
  
Луи выпутывает одну руку, чтобы сделать знак – поднять большой палец вверх, и Найл глубоко вздыхает и наклоняется вперёд, чтобы сказать шофёру.  
  
\- Найл расстроен, - говорит Гарри после того, как отпускает Луи: губы чуть краснее, и волосы сильно всклокочены.  
  
\- Нет, - дуется Найл.  
  
\- Зейн расстроен, - говорит Луи, - мы оттащили его от прекрасной леди. Он очаровывал её своим романтическим блеском глаз.  
  
Найл хрипит что-то, что он называет смехом. Зейн чувствует, как Лиам немного смещает голову, что бы повернуться и взглянуть на него.  
  
\- Всё хорошо, - мямлит Зейн.  
  
\- В любом случае, извини, - говорит Лиам.  
  
\- Ты идиот, приятель, - говорит Найл, - она была что надо.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
\- Я бы остался.  
  
\- Ах ты… - говорит Луи и тянет его за волосы.  
  
Зейн переводит взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
\- Что, вы все наблюдали за мной? – его щекам жарко, и это глупо, потому что он не тот, кто краснеет. Найл – тот, кто краснеет. Зейн – спокойный. Он мягко вытягивает сигарету из пачки и осторожно катает её взад-вперёд между большим и указательным пальцем.  
  
\- Конечно, - соглашается Луи, ни капли не стыдясь. – Но тогда мы не были уверены, что она тебе понравилась, поэтому решили дать тебе шанс сбежать.  
  
\- Ты… - Зейн смотрит на Лиама в поисках поддержки, но Лиам только спокойно глядит в ответ. – Ты больной, совсем. Конечно, она мне понравилась.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него и говорит «ой», а потом возвращается к засасыванию кожи на шее Луи. Зейн внезапно ощущает, что злится на него, за то, что тот, видимо, думает, что всё так просто, и сталкивает голову Лиама со своих коленей.  
  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что она мне не нравилась? – он пялится на всех, но только Найл встречается с ним взглядом.  
  
\- Ты был не совсем… - он запинается. – Ты знаешь.  
  
\- Я не…  
  
\- Поцелуи, - говорит Найл. – Имею ввиду, это было немного… прекрати, Лиам, ай!  
  
\- Обычно дикий Лиам мирно пасётся в своей родной среде обитания, - произносит Луи, - и только иногда, в сезон спаривания он устраивает махаловку с пьяными ирландцами, которые посягают на его территорию. Он… Лиам!  
  
И дальше Луи, Лиам и Найл возятся, борются и щекочут друг друга, а Зейн остаётся в стороне от драки и позволяет Гарри гладить свою щёку до тех пор, пока они еле едут к отелю.  
  
Он ждёт, пока Лиам закончит болтать с водителем о месте встречи завтра, пока остальные уходят вперёд. Это достаточно комфортно – быть с Лиамом, и это кажется самым безопасным местом сейчас, когда остальные настолько взбудоражены… девушкой, конечно. В любом случае, Зейн давно подозревает, что Найл нихрена не понимает в поцелуях и нихрена не почерпнул из вечных обжимашек Луи и Гарри.  
  
Зейн хмурится и трясёт головой. Нет причин злиться на парней, они просто шутят. Он смотрит на Лиама, молча проходя вестибюль рядом с ним. Они едут в лифте, когда он чувствует его руку на своём плече.  
  
\- Всё в порядке? – спрашивает Лиам, и Зейн знает, что это на самом деле вопрос, и Лиама на самом деле волнует ответ.  
  
\- Просто… - Зейн замолкает и проводит рукой по волосам, а потом вспоминает ладонь девушки на своём затылке, и как хорошо было в это мгновение, до тех пор, пока он всё не испортил. – Просто думаю, что я не… ладно. Я не уверен, эм, я не уверен, что на самом деле хорошо целуюсь.  
  
Он собирается добавить, что та девушка ему действительно нравилась, и он жалеет о том, что всё случилось так, но потом он чувствует, как рука Лиама отдёргивается от него, и он решает больше ничего не говорить.  
  
Лиам молчит минуту.  
  
\- Оу, - говорит он наконец. И затем поспешно добавляет: - Ладно, думаю, ты в порядке, Зейн, имею ввиду, девушки тебя любят, ну, то, как ты выглядишь, и… просто… не могу представить, почему ты волнуешься.  
  
Лифт звенит, и Зейн понимает, что они с Лиамом просто выйдут в коридор, доберутся до своих номеров, и больше не будет шанса снова поднять эту тему. Поэтому он хватает Лиама за руку и останавливает его.  
  
\- Нет, - говорит он, - смотри. Я думал об этом на интервью.  
  
\- Каком интервью? – Лиам выглядит по-настоящему растерянно, когда осторожно тянет Зейна из лифта.  
  
\- Поцелуи. Я имею в виду вопрос о поцелуях. Я имею в виду технику, или совместимость, или ещё что-то, я просто не знаю, что делать. Я знаю, что нравлюсь девушкам, я не идиот, но… - Зейн думает о девушке в клубе, и как она выглядела - так, словно хотела успокоить его. Не прыгнуть в его объятия или в его кровать, а успокоить, как маленького ребёнка или что-то вроде того. - Я не уверен, что смогу сделать это хорошо.  
  
Лиам берёт его за обе руки и заглядывает ему в глаза.  
  
\- Зейн. Это был просто тупой вопрос интервью. Не стоит воспринимать это серьёзно.  
  
Зейн тяжело сползает по стене и хлопает себя по карманам в поиске сигарет. Ему сложно смотреть Лиаму в глаза.  
  
\- Хорошо, - бормочет он и пытается пожать плечами, словно это абсолютно его не волнует. И его не волнует! Он Зейн Малик. Он крутой.  
  
Но даже если он пялится на узор ковра, он может чувствовать взгляд Лиама на себе, может слышать, как Лиам дышит, как он вздыхает.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – Хорошо. _Нет, это не хорошо._  
  
Зейн знает этот голос. Этот голос Лиама – я-на-взводе. Этот голос Лиама – честь-зовёт-меня. Это Лиам, составляющий план.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, - просит он. Малик сморит нехотя, ожидая, что тот скажет что-то ужасно неловкое. Но Пейн просто берёт его лицо в ладони, гораздо нежнее, чем пакистанец мог себе представить. – Ты не плохо целуешься, - говорит он, и, вероятно, имеет в виду, что Зейн так ужасен в поцелуях, что его недостатки видно из космоса. Всё-таки Лиам очень хороший лжец, и на секунду Зейн думает… это действительно глупая мысль, очевидно… пустяки. Он отступает назад, потому что почему-то стоит слишком близко к Лиаму, словно его тянет к нему, или что-то такое.  
  
Лиам просто кивает и говорит:  
  
\- Ладно, Зейн, ты идёшь со мной.  
  
И нет никакого шанса сделать что-то, когда Лиам включает свой единственный-взрослый-в-радиусе-пятидесяти-миль режим, так что Зейн просто позволяет ему вести себя по коридору в сторону комнаты Луи и Гарри, крепко держа за руку.  
Пейн громко стучит в дверь, и когда выжидает обычную минуту после стука _в дверь, которая принадлежит Луи и Гарри_ , то стучит снова и говорит:  
  
\- Открывайте, онанисты, займётесь этим позже.  
  
Но дверь открывает Найл. Зейн очень рад видеть его всё ещё одетым. Лиам толкает его в комнату, как будто совсем не важно, одеты остальные полностью или нет.  
  
Луи тоже в основном одет, как ни странно; и только Гарри уже лежит на кровати в одних боксерах – ничего необычного, обычный Гарри в своём номере отеля. Подушки на полу, конечно, и здесь и повсюду вчерашний мусор: каким-то образом в десять минут мальчики сумели превратить комнату в абсолютную помойку, и это тот род магии, который Зейн всё ещё не понимает. Ведь это не намного сложнее – бросить брюки на стул, или даже в бельевую корзину, чем на пол.  
  
\- Привет, Лиам, привет, неодобрительное лицо Зейна, сколько пицц вы хотите? – говорит Найл.  
  
\- Я думаю, вы пришли отдыхать, - многозначительно говорит Луи и плюхается назад, головой на живот Гарри.  
Лиам качает головой.  
  
\- У нас есть кое-что поважнее.  
  
\- О, Лиам, - говорит Гарри, его пальцы в волосах Луи. – Ты же не собираешься заставлять нас репетировать в середине ночи? Потому что тогда нам стоит задуматься о терапии.  
  
\- Давайте начнём терапию прямо сейчас! – счастливо говорит Луи. – Как часто ты мечтаешь о Саймоне Коуелле, Лиам? Как действуют на тебя его волосы на груди?  
  
Зейн чувствует зачатки вероятной головной боли и опускается в кресло у окна.  
  
\- Это не обо мне, парни, - отвечает Лиам, - и не о Саймоне, не будь таким пошлым, Луи. Это о Зейне.  
  
Малик снова тревожно вздрагивает.  
  
\- Если ты о тату, которые он планирует, - говорит Найл, - то мы уже пробовали инсценировку вмешательства, это не работает, помнишь?  
  
\- Ого! – говорит Зейн. – Это потому, что у тебя нет таланта.  
  
И Найл просто обязан упасть с кровати от смеха, пока Лиам не обрывает их своим невероятно авторитетным шиканьем и не говорит:  
  
\- Не о татуировках. О поцелуях.  
  
\- О боже, - стонет Зейн. – Ты пьян.  
  
Пейно собирается рассказать всем о его глупой проблеме, которая даже и не проблема на самом деле, и это будет самый неприятный вечер в его жизни. Наверное, уже слишком поздно хватать Лиама, заваливать его на пол и заклеивать рот скотчем? Может быть, и нет, но тогда ему придётся ещё и руки сзади ему связать, чтобы он не мог написать что-нибудь изобличающее, плюс ещё и найти этот скотч, не говоря уже о том, что Лиам такой нелепый всезнайка, что, вероятно, в конечном счёте сумел бы объяснить, что ЗЕЙН БЕСПОЛЕЗЕН В ПОЦЕЛУЯХ на языке жестов с помощью пальцев или ещё чего-нибудь. Зейн обречён.  
  
\- Ладно, признаю, я не умею целоваться, ха-ха, ты повеселился, а теперь мы можем пойти спать?  
  
Повисает молчание. Даже не тишина все-молчат-не-считая-Луи, а настоящая тишина. Все смотрят на Зейна. Лиам чешет затылок.  
  
\- Зейн, - наконец говорит он. – Зейн, я не собирался говорить такое.  
  
\- Оу, - говорит Зейн. – Нет?  
  
Он запихивает руки в карманы и задаётся вопросом, может ли случиться инсульт от чистого унижения.  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Лиам. – Я собирался сказать, как это несправедливо, что мы обломали тебя сегодня вечером, и что каждый поцелует тебя, чтобы наверстать упущенное.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Вы, ребята, странные, - говорит Найл.  
  
Гарри хмурится.  
  
\- Почему странные? Отличная идея.  
  
\- Сучка, - любовно говорит Луи, дотягиваясь назад, чтобы сграбастать руку Гарри.  
  
Зейн всё ещё в недоумении смотрит на Лиама.  
  
\- Что? – говорит он снова.  
  
\- Ладно, смотри, - говорит тот, и это звучит так, словно он оправдывается. – Я подумал, что мы все поцелуем тебя, и ты получишь уйму практики и перестанешь быть неуверенным в себе.  
  
\- Лиам самый умный человек в этой комнате, - объявляет Гарри.  
  
Найл выглядит недовольно.  
  
\- Потому что он хочет поцеловать Зейна? Каждый хочет поцеловать Зейна!  
  
Луи садится на кровати.  
  
\- Потому что он единственный, кто припёрся сюда с абсолютно идиотским планом и хочет, чтобы он стал реальностью. В то время как другие уникумы, которых я знаю, шляются без толку и не заказывают пиццу, или демонстрируют свои лишние соски, Лиам воплощает мечту в жизнь.  
  
\- Ха! – говорит Гарри. – Я знал, что тот мокрый сон у тебя на самом деле был о Зейне.  
  
\- Он был о тебе, Хаз, - отвечает Луи, но без особой убеждённости.  
  
Зейн поднимается на ноги, стараясь вспомнить, сколько же он выпил, потому что невозможно, чтобы люди говорили вещи. Лиам протягивает руку, чтобы помочь ему.  
  
\- Осторожней. – Зейн отстраняется от него, и тот выглядит поражённым. – Ты не обидишься? Я… хотел как лучше?..  
Зейн думает об этом.  
  
\- Всё нормально, Лиам.  
  
Он собирается сказать, что уже поздно, что завтра у них шоу, и что действительно пора закругляться, но потом Луи начинает читать рэп, сидя на прикроватном столике:  
  
\- Целуйтесь и миритесь! Лиам и Зейн, я требую поцелуев и примирения!  
  
\- Почему Лиам всегда первый? – спрашивает Найл.  
  
\- Потому что ты ирландец, - отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Лиам – словно ядерное оружие в центре всего-всего, - мечтательно размышляет Гарри.  
  
Нет уж, достаточно. Зейн говорит им:  
  
\- Почему бы вам тогда не поцеловать Лиама? Я иду спать.  
  
Но Лиам бросает на него взгляд, как на полнейшего предателя, и Гарри говорит:  
  
\- Ты серьёзно думаешь, что плохо целуешься, Зейн?  
  
Зейн пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Не знаю. Может быть. Я стесняюсь. И я не… я имею в виду, что не целовался со многими, ты же знаешь.  
  
\- Я не знал этого, - говорит Гарри. – Ладно. Хотя держу пари, что ты в порядке. Держу пари, что ты более, чем в порядке.  
  
\- Наверное, - отвечает с сомнением Зейн. Он устал повторять это и устал от того, что все над ним трясутся.  
  
\- Демонстрация. Думаю, тебе требуется демонстрация правильного поцелуя! – и Луи ныряет обратно на Гарри и основательно впивается в его губы. Это мало отличается от того, что они делали и что видел Зейн миллион раз раньше, но в этом есть что-то, из-за чего у него по загривку пробегает покалывание. Луи немного отклоняется, так, что Зейн может видеть всё: влажность его губ, мелькание языка Гарри. И он почти разочарован, когда Найл протягивает руку и сцапывает Луи за ворот рубашки, оттягивая его назад.  
  
\- Я знаю, что для эксгибиционистов просто смотреть трудно даже для разнообразия, но мы должны целовать Зейна, а не Гарри, - говорит он, скрещивая ноги на кровати.  
  
\- Я всегда должен целовать Гарри! – не соглашается Луи. – И кто бы говорил, ты сам целовал Гарри перед тем, как появились Лиам и Зейн.  
  
\- Всего чуть-чуть, - отвечает Найл. - Но сейчас я поцелую Зейна.  
  
\- Ты? – говорит Малик. Час назад это казалось смешным, но на фоне уверенности ирландца это кажется странно правдоподобным.  
  
\- Да, - говорит Найл.  
  
\- Но Лиам собирался первым… - начинает Луи, но Лиам быстро говорит:  
  
\- Это нормально. – Он садится в кресло, которое освободил Зейн, и выглядит немного смущённым. Он сглатывает, и вдруг становится Лиамом-стану-профессионалом-однажды. Он толкает ногу Зейна. – Зейн, присядь на кровать. Найл поцелует тебя.  
Малик закусывает губу, и его нервозность гаснет. Он может сделать это. Он может сделать что угодно, правда. Он садится на край кровати. Это просто – поцеловать Найла. Совсем не то, как будто кто-то заставляет его танцевать.  
  
\- Расслабься, - говорит Найл. Он обрушивается рядом, и их колени соприкасаются.  
  
\- Я уже расслабился, - говорит Зейн немного раздражённо.  
  
Найл кладёт руку на его бедро.  
  
\- Притворись, что я просто ем шоколадное печенье, - говорит он, и Зейн смеётся, потому что это так глупо и так по-найловски, и Найл улыбается ему и целует его. Губы прижимаются к губам Зейна сухо, нежно. Затем Найл приоткрывает рот, положив ладонь на его щёку. Это ощущение… милое, правда, так что Зейн закрывает глаза и вздыхает ему в рот. Найл рядом всего мгновение, а потом он отпускает Зейна.  
  
\- Ресницы, - непонятно зачем комментирует Луи.  
  
Зейн поднимает взгляд.  
  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Гарри. – Это было так красиво, Найл, поцелуй его снова.  
  
\- Не возражаете? – спрашивает Найл.  
  
\- Нетушки, - отвечает Луи, вскакивая на колени и хватая Найла со спины. – Заткнись со своим блондинистым фетишем, Гарри, моя очередь.  
  
\- Ты здесь не главный, - замечает Гарри, - Лиам главный.  
  
\- Разве не я должен быть главным? – спрашивает Зейн.  
  
\- А ты этого хочешь? – резонно спрашивает Лиам. Он абсолютно уверен в себе, и его голос ломается всего чуть-чуть, когда он произносит слово «хочешь».  
  
Зейн думал об этом. В этом совсем нет смысла. Не так давно он был на волосок от того, чтобы склеить горячую девчонку в клубе, а сейчас он обжимается с Найлом Хораном в номере Луи и Гарри.  
  
\- Не совсем, - признаётся он. Всё-таки разрешить Лиаму заказывать шоты в клубе было хорошей идеей.  
  
\- Тогда очередь Луи, - говорит Лиам. Найл пожимает плечами и поднимается, а потом шлёпается Лиаму на колени.  
  
\- Верно, - бормочет Луи. Он быстро оглядывает Зейна. – Немного дальше на кровать, love, я не кусаюсь.  
  
\- Врёт, - говорит Гарри.  
  
Зейн смотрит на хватку Гарри на лодыжке Луи.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что это нормально… я имею в виду…  
  
Гарри отбрасывает волосы с лица.  
  
\- Зейн. Луи обожает меня…  
  
-… дерзкий ублюдок, - говорит Луи, но не спорит.  
  
-…но ты прекрасен, и ты Зейн, и он будет по-прежнему обожать меня, когда засунет свой язык тебе в глотку.  
  
\- Это было так любезно с твоей стороны, Хаз, - говорит Луи. Он одновременно треплет Гарри по голове и тянет Зейна ближе, пока они оба не оказываются на коленях, лицом друг к другу. Гарри сворачивается рядом на боку, чтобы смотреть.  
Зейн чувствует, что совсем не нервничает, но… Луи действительно собирается засунуть язык ему в глотку? Он собирается утрировать это и превратить всё в шутку на потеху Гарри? Целоваться с Найлом было мило, гораздо менее странно, как должно было быть, но сейчас он чувствует намного больше… чего-то. Он двигается дальше на кровати, и кто знает, что можно ожидать от Луи?  
  
Он смотрит на Лиама, который всё ещё в кресле, Найл откинулся на него, шепча что-то ему на ухо. Лиам ободряюще кивает, когда видит, что Зейн глядит на него вопросительно, но когда он говорит, то обращается к Луи.  
  
\- Луи, - говорит он. – Тебе нужно успокоить его.  
  
\- Луи Томлинсон, мастер дзен, - немедленно говорит Найл, но Луи не смеётся.  
  
\- Зейн, говорит он. – Ты же знаешь, чего я хочу, верно?  
  
Зейн надеется, что он обдумал все виды раз-уж-я-за-это-взялся, но вполне возможно, что Луи знает лучше. Луи наклоняет голову вперёд, и Зейн пытается взять себя в руки, но губы Луи не находят его собственные, и вместо этого он слышит голос у своего уха:  
  
\- Я хочу… - говорит Томмо, - позволишь мне? Он кладёт руку на грудь Зейна, и Зейн вздрагивает от давления и тепла его пальцев и понимает, что тоже этого хочет. Когда Луи целует его, он стремителен и уверен. Зейн не решается открыть рот, но почему-то он всё равно открывается, Луи касается языком его губ, и Зейн не решается отдать Луи свой язык, но Луи всё равно сосёт его, и Зейн рассчитывал на короткий поцелуй, как и с Найлом, но Луи даже не даёт ему вздохнуть. Больше всего Зейн не планировал показывать, как сильно ему нравится, но вопреки самому себе стонет, и его бёдра толкаются вперёд, к Луи, и затем Луи ахает и садится на пятки, подальше от него.  
  
\- Прости! – говорит Зейн, в ужасе от самого себя. – О боже, прости!  
  
Луи поворачивается к Гарри.  
  
\- Что он сказал, Хазза? Какого хрена он только что сказал?  
  
Гарри переводит взгляд круглых глаз с Луи на Зейна и обратно, а затем протягивает руку и начинает расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке Томмо. Зейн знает, что зашёл слишком далеко, чёрт, он снова всё испортил.  
  
\- Он сказал, - объясняет Гарри, голос глубокий и медленный, - он сказал, что он извиняется. - Он уже расстегнул все пуговицы и наклоняется над Луи, начиная целовать его, спускаясь вниз от ключицы.  
  
\- Он извиняется, - повторяет Луи. – За что он извиняется, как ты думаешь?  
  
Боже, думает Зейн, долго они будут вот так пытать его? Это было сложно, вот и всё. Луи просто так… он никогда не думал… в любом случае, он не хотел.  
  
\- Я не хотел, - повторяет он вслух.  
  
\- Видимо, - говорит Гарри, облизывая сосок Луи, - он не хотел быть таким невероятно-ужасно-жарким и подарить тебе жёсткий стояк.  
  
\- Опрометчиво, - соглашается Луи, и Зейн старается не смотреть, но рука Луи… ох, Луи трогает себя. Поглаживает.  
  
Зейн поворачивается к Лиаму и Найлу, совершенно запутавшись. Найл опустился на пол и сидит в ногах Лиама, а Пейн немного сгорбился, ёрзая. Когда он говорит, его голос всё-таки звучит ровно.  
  
\- Ты бы лучше двигался к Гарри сейчас, Зейн, думаю, ему это нужно.  
  
\- Боже, да, - соглашается Гарри, а затем останавливается. – Но это не для меня. Или Луи! Мы просто… ты знаешь. Поцелуйная практика. Для Зейна.  
  
\- Для Зейна, - доносится голос Луи, немного глуховатый из-за Гарри.  
  
Зейн сглатывает. Он уже твёрдый с тех пор, как… ох. С тех пор, как Луи шептал ему, прикоснулся к нему, сказал, что хочет его. Предполагалось, что он сконцентрируется, будет делать мысленные заметки про поцелуи, но он запутан, так заведён, что, если честно, скорее всего не запомнит ничего.  
  
\- Земля вызывает Зейна! – зовёт Найл. – Гарри ждёт.  
  
\- Если ты согласен, - быстро добавляет Гарри.  
  
\- Он согласен, - говорит Лиам. Он медленно выдыхает и откидывается в кресле. Найл похлопывает его по ноге, и его явно что-то забавляет.  
  
Зейн переводит взгляд с Лиама на Гарри.  
  
\- Если ты уверен…  
  
\- Отправь свой грёбанный рот к моему бойфренду, Малик, - говорит Луи.  
  
\- Помолчи, Луи, - останавливает его Гарри. – Так почему бы тебе не лечь вот здесь, Зейн, ладно?  
  
Кто-то издаёт звук. Зейн не думает, что это он сам. По крайней мере, он надеется, что не он.  
  
\- Но, - пытается он ещё раз. Он не уверен в лежачем положении.  
  
\- Зейн, - говорит Лиам. – Речь идёт о практике, правда? Практике в различных ситуациях.  
  
У него ободряющий голос, таким он разговаривает с Гарри, когда тот волнуется из-за своих соло. Так что, наверное, это нормально – лечь, потому что Лиам всегда прав, когда говорит таким голосом: Гарри всегда заканчивает петь хорошо, и даже когда он этого не делает, все всё равно его любят, потому что он Гарри. Кстати о Гарри - он выглядит по-настоящему горячо сейчас, приподнявшись на одном локте на кровати, ожидая Зейна, с эрекцией, распиращей его боксеры. Это, наверное, от поцелуев с Луи, думает Зейн.  
  
Гарри поднимает брови и указывает на место рядом с собой. Зейн прикусывает губу и повинуется. Вытянувшись на спине, он чувствует, что меньше нервничает сейчас… здесь Луи, вовсе не насмешливый, по одну сторону, и Гарри по другую – одна рука легко лежит на животе Малика, и он улыбается своей нелепой ухмылкой. Лиам недалеко… Лиам всё ещё главный, после всего… и Найл, который сказал, что каждый хочет его поцеловать. Гарри хочет его поцеловать, и Зейн будет готов к этому сейчас, не удивлён и не застигнут врасплох, как с Луи, и… блять. Он наклоняет голову к Гарри, но вместо губ рот Гарри прижимается к его шее. Он перекидывает ногу через Зейна и лижет его горло.  
  
\- Правила! – верещит Найл. – Он может это делать, Лиам? Они должны только целоваться!  
  
С Гарри, который прижимает его к кровати, Зейн не может поднять голову достаточно высоко, чтобы увидеть Лиама, но он слышит его голос, немного рваный:  
  
\- Да, он может делать это.  
  
\- Оу, - говорит Найл, и он звучит немного смущённо. – Я хочу ещё одну попытку позже, потом.  
  
Зейн хочет услышать ответ Лиама, но потом отвлекается, когда Гарри поднимает голову от его шеи и смотрит на него долгим взглядом. У Зейна отвисает челюсть, и Гарри целует его крепко, как только переносит свой вес на него полностью, длина его почти обнажённого тела давит на Зейна. Зейн чувствует эрекцию Гарри, твёрдую напротив своего живота, и стонет, больше не пытаясь сдерживаться.  
  
\- Его рубашка, Гарри, - говорит Луи низко. – Я хочу видеть.  
  
\- О боже, - стонет Гарри. – Зейн, можем мы?..  
  
Он рассеянно толкается бёдрами в Зейна, одна рука на кровати, другая на… Луи? Зейн извивается, не доверяя собственному голосу, просто царапая свою рубашку.  
  
\- Чш-ш-ш, - говорит Гарри и приподнимается, садится верхом на бёдра Зейна. – Позволь Луи.  
  
Луи выдыхает рядом с ним и тянет с него рубашку. Зейн приподнимается, помогая ему, выскальзывая из неё. Это глупо - что так сложно её снять, может быть, потому что Гарри всё ещё трётся о него, толкается и медленно отстраняется, и Луи касается его везде-везде, как только задирает рубашку, его руки на животе Зейна, на спине, пальцы теребят соски.  
\- Посмотри на Лиама, - шепчет Луи, - Зейн, посмотри.  
  
Зейн чувствует, что совсем не способен самостоятельно передвигаться, но его взгляд останавливается на Пейне, его шокированном лице, его широких плечах, руке на молнии его джинсов. Лиам потирает себя, медленно, сосредоточенно, и форма его рта напоминает «Зейн».  
  
\- Лиам, - беспомощно говорит Малик. Их глаза встречаются, и пакистанец видит себя так, как видит его Лиам: на спине, полураздетого, извивающегося в руках парней. На секунду Луи и Гарри словно не существуют, но затем руки Стайлса скользят к его поясу, и внимание Зейна рассеивается.  
  
Зейн успевает выдохнуть только «о боже Гарри», прежде чем больше не может произносить слова. Его рубашка мелькает над его головой, и на мгновение он не может видеть. Он чувствует, как кто-то хватает его за руку – Гарри? Луи? – а потом чей-то язык на своей ладони. Рубашка расстёгнута и отброшена прочь, и у Луи во рту два пальца Зейна, и он сосёт их. Гарри опускается снова, его голая грудь прижимается к груди Зейна, и целует его, глубже на этот раз, двигаясь напротив него.  
  
\- Чёрт, - бормочет Гарри, - я не могу… Зейн… Луи… пожалуйста… - и Зейн не уверен, что это значит, но Луи знает, потому что он сталкивает Гарри в сторону и забирается на него верхом, и Зейн заплакал бы от внезапной потери контакта, но Лиам говорит:  
  
\- Зейн, Зейн, сейчас, - Найл встаёт и говорит что-то весёлое о том, что на этот раз Лиаму приходится ждать последним в очереди. Зейн бросает последний взгляд на Луи и Гарри - голова Томмо покачивается у паха кудрявого, - а потом соскакивает с кровати к Лиаму, Лиаму, который ждёт его с широко раскинутыми бёдрами. Это кажется самой естественной вещью в мире – опуститься на колени между ними, его голая кожа против грубой ткани джинс Лиама.  
  
Зейн закрывает глаза, опуская руку на оба колена Пейно, поглаживая его бёдра, чувствуя, как он дрожит под его ладонями. Он не уверен, что должен это делать, не уверен, что всё ещё существуют правила. Но он знает, что хочет, он хочет сделать то, что Луи делает Гарри, он хочет сделать это Лиаму, который подарил ему всё это. Зейн облизывает свои губы, слышит звук, похожий на всхлип, от Пейна над собой. Малик только наклоняет голову, когда чувствует руки Лиама на своём лице.  
  
\- Нет, - мягко говорит он, и стыд затопляет Зейна снова… Лиам не хочет, чтобы он делал это, Лиам не хочет его.  
  
Зейн смотрит на него, не в силах скрыть свою боль.  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Лиам снова и улыбается. – Поцелуйная практика, помнишь?  
  
Он тянет Зейна вверх, на свои колени, и ноги Зейн разъезжаются в стороны сами собой, словно тело пакистанца знает все вещи, который не знает он сам, седлая бёдра Лиама так, как Гарри уже седлал его самого. Лиам теряет дыхание, когда Зейн опускается на него. Он касается волос Зейна, его лица, прослеживает пальцем очертания рта, толкая его прямо внутрь. Откуда-то издалека Зейн слышит стон Гарри и мягкое гудение Луи.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Лиам.  
  
\- Нет, говорит Зейн, - нет, не в порядке. – Он впечатывается в Лиама сильнее. – И никогда больше не буду в порядке, пошёл ты, Лиам, иди к чёрту!  
  
Он тянет за его футболку, кнопки расстёгиваются, и затем Лиам смеётся - руки в его волосах, - притягивает его голову к себе и целует.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, - говорит Лиам между поцелуями, - ты знаешь, что ты самый кошмарный человек в мире?  
  
Зейн качает головой, но он не хочет спорить, он просто хочет рот Лиама, кожу Лиама, голую против своей собственной.  
  
\- Ты мне нужен, - бормочет он, когда Лиам расстёгивает его брюки и, скользнув ладонями под трусы, обхватывает его задницу.  
  
\- Что тебе нужно… - начинает Лиам и сразу же останавливается. – Что тебе нужно… слушай, Зейн, я собираюсь рассказать тебе, что делать, ладно?  
  
Зейн старается продумать это, но это не имеет никакого смысла, не так много смысла, как в том, что рот Лима на его шее, его бёдра толкаются вверх, в Зейна, в нарастающем ритме.  
  
\- Почему ты меня спрашиваешь, - удаётся ему сказать в конце концов, - Лиам. Лиам, пожалуйста.  
  
\- О боже, - говорит Лиам и вцепляется в него, прижимая ближе, и если Зейн был твёрдым раньше, с Луи и Гарри, то это просто ничто по сравнению с тем, что он чувствует сейчас, в руках Лиама, трясясь на нём. Пейн забирается в брюки к его члену и шепчет: - Давай, Зейн, сделай это, сделай это для меня.  
  
Зейн закрывает глаза - его бёдра на бёдрах Лиама, - и повинуется.  
  
\- Зейн, - говорит Лиам, его рука вся в липкой жидкости. – Зейн. Ох, Зейн, я буду целовать тебя, я буду целовать тебя постоянно, - и судорожно вздрагивает под ним, и замирает.  
  
Минуту они просто дышат. Зейн не уверен, что в состоянии встать с кресла. Наверное, всё хорошо, говорит он себе, и задаётся вопросом, будет ли всё так же хорошо на следующий день.  
  
Со стороны кровати раздаётся громкий зевок.  
  
\- Я сказал тебе, что Лиам самый умный, - сонно говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Ладно, в следующий раз я буду последним, - говорит Найл.  
  
\- Просто заткнись, - ворчит Луи, - и, может быть, ты получишь дрочку утром.  
  
Лиам фыркает.  
  
\- Это если кто-то из вас вообще утром проснётся.  
  
\- Ох, послушайте нашего бесстрашного лидера, который только что кончил в штаны, - говорит Найл, а Луи ржёт, а Гарри пытается схватить ирландца, а Зейн прижимает голову Лиама к своей груди и сейчас точно уверен, что всё есть и будет хорошо, в смысле, невероятно удивительно.  
  
***  
  
Спустя неделю или около того они за кулисами на радиостанции, и отвечают на всё те же глупые вопросы, потому что это кажется просто потрясающим весь мир событием, почти таким же, как и то, что Зейн узнал, что Лиаму Пейну нравится целовать его, и говорить ему, что делать (хотя мир продолжает вращаться, словно ничего не случилось). Так что они рассказывают о своей нелюбимой еде, и где бы они хотели провести отпуск, а затем ведущая усмехается и говорит, что все её слушатели хотят узнать, кто из мальчиков целуется лучше всех.  
  
Она немного озадачена, когда все они кроме Зейна выкрикивают одно и то же имя. Зейн просто кашляет и старается не смотреть на Лиама. Ведущая похлопывает его по колену:  
  
\- Ты, должно быть, особенный, милый, в чём твой секрет?  
  
Зейн старается сделать выражение своего лица пустым. У него всё лучше получается задумчиво глядеть в даль, не видя ничего, словно он собирается заснуть.  
  
\- Не расстраивайтесь, - утешает Луи ведущую. Он забрасывает свои ноги на колени Зейну. – Он нам тоже не хочет рассказывать.  
  
\- Ему нравится быть таинственным, - говорит Лиам, - но я думаю, что у него просто было много практики.


End file.
